ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Bandicoot
]] Bandicoot are a group of about 20 species of small to large-sized, terrestrial marsupial omnivore in the order Peramelemorphia. They are endemic to the Australia–New Guinea region. Etymology The bandicoot is a member of the order Peramelemorphia, and the word "bandicoot" is often used informally to refer to any peramelemorph, such as the bilby. The term originally referred to the unrelated Indian bandicoot rat from Telugu language word Pandikokku (పందికొక్కు) Characteristics Most marsupials, including bandicoots, have a bifurcated penis. The embryos of bandicoots have a chorioallantoic placenta that connects them to the uterine wall, in addition to the choriovitelline placenta that is common to all marsupials. However, the chorioallantoic placenta is small compared to those of the Placentalia, and lacks chorionic villi. Bandicoots may serve as a primary reservoir for Coxiella burnetii. Infection is transmitted among them by ticks. These are then transmitted to domestic animals (cattle, sheep and poultry). The infected domestic animals shed them in urine, faeces, and placental products. It is transmitted to humans causing Q fever by inhalation of aerosols of these materials. Main symptoms may be pneumonia and/or hepatitis. Classification Classification within the Peramelemorphia used to be simple. There were thought to be two families in the order—the short-legged and mostly herbivorous bandicoots, and the longer-legged, nearly carnivorous bilbies. In recent years however, it has become clear that the situation is more complex. First, the bandicoots of the New Guinean and far-northern Australian rainforests were deemed distinct from all other bandicoots and were grouped together in the separate family Peroryctidae. More recently, the bandicoot families were reunited in Peramelidae, with the New Guinean species split into four genera in two subfamilies, Peroryctinae and Echymiperinae, while the "true bandicoots" occupy the subfamily Peramelinae. The only exception is the now extinct pig-footed bandicoot, which has been given its own family, Chaeropodidae. * Order Peramelemorphia ** Superfamily Perameloidea'Strahan, R. (1995). ''Mammals of Australia. Washington, D.C.: Smithsonian Institution Press. *** '''Unclassified family ***** Genus †Galadi: 4 species ***** Genus †Bulungu: 3 species ***** Genus †Madju: 2 species *** Family Thylacomyidae ***** Genus Macrotis: 2 species ***** Genus †Ischnodon: 1 speciesStirton, R.A. (1955). "Late tertiary marsupials from South Australia". Records of the South Australian Museum 11, 247–268. ***** Genus †Liyamayi (genus): 1 extinct species *** Family †Chaeropodidae: Pig-footed bandicoot ***** Genus †Chaeropus: 1 species *** Family Peramelidae **** Subfamily Peramelinae ***** Genus Isoodon: short-nosed bandicoots ***** Genus Perameles: long-nosed bandicoots **** Subfamily Peroryctinae ***** Genus Peroryctes: New Guinean long-nosed bandicoots **** Subfamily Echymiperinae ***** Genus Echymipera: New Guinean spiny bandicoots ***** Genus Microperoryctes: New Guinean mouse bandicoots ***** Genus Rhynchomeles: Seram bandicoot ** Superfamily †Yaraloidea *** Family †Yaralidae **** Genus †''Yarala: 2 species In popular culture The character Crash Bandicoot is an eastern barred bandicoot and the main protagonist of the Sony Playstation game, chosen to compete as a mascot with Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and Nintendo's Mario.Making Crash Bandicoot – part 2. All Things Andy Gavin (2011-01-15). Retrieved on 2017-07-07. Paleontologists have named an extinct bandicoot from the Miocene of Australia after the character, ''Crash bandicoot. Although somewhat unusual for the scientific community, the name was used in an entirely unaltered form, without attempting to return to Latin or Greek roots. There are 3 anthropomorphic bandicoots so far in the Sonic Boom television series, twin sisters PerciBill Freiberger on Twitter. Twitter (18 July 2015). Retrieved on 20 July 2015. “'Tom Clancy's': Is Perci a bandicoot? / Bill Freiberger: Yes, she is.”-StaciBill Freiberger on Twitter. Twitter (7 September 2015). Retrieved on 7 September 2015. “'Jenny Mai Anh Ngo': Hey! Does Perci have an identical twin sister?! / Bill Freiberger: Yes, her name is Staci.” and Bruce Bandicoot.Grenier, Benoit (21 October 2017). "Don't Make Me Angry". Sonic Boom. Season 2. Episode 100. Boomerang. References External links * Category:Peramelemorphs Category:Marsupials of Oceania Category:Marsupials of Australia Category:Mammals of Papua New Guinea Category:Mammals of Western New Guinea